new life
by animeLuv'Chuu
Summary: Amu, a new chick in seiyo high hates ikuto tsukiyomi ,a playboy and the leader of the populars, ikuto finds some interest in her and he thinks she is interesting cause she was the first girl to reject him, he tries to make amu to fall in love with him and he rejects her, but what happens if she doesnt? i know i suck at this, but i had to change it...
1. chapter 1: new life

Summery: Amu, a new chick in seiyo high hates ikuto tsukiyomi ,a playboy and the leader of the populars, ikuto finds some interest in her and he thinks she has some juicy secret so he tries to seduce her, but to his dismay amu just doesn't crack... Sorry I suck at summery anyway R&R

me: my first shugo chara yay!

Amu: good for u

IKUto : *yawn* just get on with it

Random person: animeLuv'chuu doesnt own anything

* * *

Sigh... It's gonna be a week before the first day of high school, great!

Note the sarcasm.

Anyway I am moving back with my dad and little sister ami in Japan, oh! haven't I told you I was in America with my mum? Well now I did, lately my life is full of crap that's why I complained to my mum to let me move with my dad for 3 years until I graduate and if I don't like it there I move back home with her.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the most important thing...drum roll...

My mum and dad are currently arguing and I'm thinking that they are getting a divorce, don't ask me why cause I don't know.

Anyway my dad gets to keep ami while my mum keeps me but my mum is letting take a trial of spending 3 years with my dad.

This is the day for me to go with my dad, I'm taking the airplane by my self cause I am old enough. "Amu-chan it's time to go!" My mum yelled up the stairs "coming!" Oh my name? It's Amu

'Sigh...it's time to go...' I thought to myself 'goodbye, Cali'

I got inside the car and mum started to drive to the airport. "Alright here I go, bye mum" I said while putting the last baggage into the mechine,

I was holding the tears and sniffles back "we'll see each other again sweet cakes, cheer up!" My mum said trying to calm me down "o-okay m-mum" I sniffled

'Attention to all passengers boarding to Osaka Japan, we are ready to departure, thank you'

I stiffen when I heard the announcement "it's my time to go ,mum" I said sadly "alright sweetly , have a good time over there" my mum said to me

While drawing circles on my back to calm me, I don't know why but when I was little my mum always did that and it Always calms me down.

I got on the plane and sat in my seat, I saw my mum wave at me I cried 'goodbye mum!' I thought while I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the attendance talking to everyone "Everyone, it's time to put your seatbelt on we are landing soon"

I readied my self for landing, I brushed my hair and put my shoes back on "mrs would you please put your tray up?" The attendance asked me.

I looked at her "oh! Sorry I'll do it now!"

I turned and put the tray back, "attention to all passengers we will be arriving soon, thank you"

I sat straight as the plane descend and as soon as it landed, I got out a first and I stood in line to get my baggage which seemed like forever. When I got my stuff I went out the airport trying to see if my dad had came I felt hands cover my eyes "!"

I was about to shout when I turned and saw my childhood friend "hey, amu!" He said with a cheeky grin "stupid! You scared me! Baka Baka Baka!" I banged my hands and started hitting him on the head "sorry! Please stop!"

He said trying to stop me from hitting him.

I puffed my cheeks pretending to be mad "geez amu I've already said sorry" kukai said "We'll sorry doesn't cut it!"

I turned my head to avoid him more,

then there was a big bang and everything went quiet. The car had stopped and there was something I didn't want to see in front of me.

I turned pale when I saw blood shatter in front of the car

me and kukai had seen something that we didn't ever want to see.

I stood there frozen and soon began to shake,

kukai had snapped out of his trance and came closer to comfort me "amu, it's alright, it's gonna be okay"

with a comforting voice and how he used the tone of his voice,

I stopped a little and was beginning to speak

"I-I s-saw" I hiccuped at every word I spoke

"amu, shhhh it's going to be alright, okay?" Kukai said with a comforting tone.

He was drawing soothing circles around my back and I started to come down

"amu, I'm going to call the ambulance okay?"

I just modded to what he said and listened

"hello? Ummm... We have an emergency, two cars in front of us had crashed and a body came crushing onto our car and now... Well blood is everywhere now"

kukai had said it in a shaky voice, I could tell he was scared as well but was putting a brave act in front of me.

As soon as kukai was finished I rushed over to him and hugged him from the back

"kukai" I said in a grateful tone

"thanks for being there" he was staring at me as if I said something crazy

"well of course why wouldn't I? Through thick and thin we are always together in this" he said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "no, I mean it k-"

I was stopped when kukai placed a finger in front of my mouth

"shhh it's okay amu" he smiled with his number 1 grin.

The ambulance came as fast as it could but it wasn't fast enough passengers from both vehicle had died and we were the only witness to see the tragedy.

I arrived at 6pm sharp and I walked closer to the door but before I knocked the door

I turned around and smiled at my best childhood friend "see ya kukai"

I said in my so called 'cool & spicy' act "you know that doesn't work on me right?"

he said as he ruffled my hair making it messy again "hey! You ruined my hair!"

I puffed my cheeks and walked away. I could hear him chuckling but as

soon as I was in front of the door everything went silent,

there was only the door and I. I knocked on the door and

all I heard was a "coming," the door opened and I saw my little sister ami opening it.

As soon as she realised it was me she let go of the door handle and jumped in my arms

"onee-chan!" ami snuggled deep in my shoulders and little tears came out

"ami? Who is it?" my dad asked, he nudged his head out of the kitchen and peeked out to find out who it was.

It took a while for him to realise it was me but he did remembered me after all these years,

"amu? Is that really you?" dad asked

"yes dad it really is me" I replied to him, it took a couple of seconds for the information to sink in, before long my dad was hugging me

"it's been so long" my dad said and he let go of me "onee-chan, I wanna play with you!"

ami cried out, she was doing this because of my dad "tomorrow okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and went to the living room to watch utau,

if you're asking who uatu is she is a amazing singer who looks great in everything but to me I think she's just a snob.

Anyway when I went to explore the house my dad asked "amu, where's your luggage?" I stopped

whatever I was doing and turned to my dad "….." It was silent,

I had just remembered I left my luggage at the airport where kukai picked me up

"amu?" I turned away from him and he got suspicious "whats the matter?" he asked I swallowed my saliva down and looked at him

"I kinda left my stuff at the airport" I whispered the last part and my dad raised an eyebrow

"sorry, I couldn't hear you" I sighed "Ikindaleftmystuffattheairpor t"

I blurt it out so fast that it wasn't funny "amu, tell me what happened" I breathed in and calmed down

"I left my stuff at the airport" I said and my dad was about to say something when the alarm flicked on.

I guess it was because of the food my dad was making and he left it on so he could talk to me, and now the kitchen has a lot of smoke.

Me: end of chapter

Amu: when are you able to put the next one on?

Iku: probably never

Me: that's bull I'll be able to do it on the weekend … I think…

Amu: oh well anyway R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Amu, a new chick in seiyo high hates ikuto tsukiyomi ,a playboy and the leader of the populars, ikuto finds some interest in her and he thinks she has some juicy secret so he tries to seduce her, but to his dismay amu just doesn't crack... Sorry I suck at summery anyway R&R

Me: hey~

Amu: I'm so happy

Ikuto: *puts hands around amu waist*  
why my strawberry  
Me: wow I never knew you two were so friendly with each other

Amu : *blush* n-no b-baka

Ikuto : now only if your hair was green your face and hair would match a description of a strawberry

Me: oh yeah your right

Amu : do you want me to tell you or not?

Me : soon it's time to get on with the story

Amu: oh okay

Ami: this person doesn't own a thing

* * *

After they cleared out the smoke from our house I told my dad about my long trip to here,  
he sighed and hugged me

"I'm glad your safe Amu" my dad said

"why?" I asked

"well you've been through a lot haven't you I'm sorry for not being there when you need me the most"  
he replied with tears threatening to fall

"oh dad, you know I will always love you"  
I said reassuring him that everything was going to be alright

"ONEECHAN!" Ami called out "Where are you! Tell me a bed time story!"

Ami demanded "coming ami! Wait, did you have dinner yet?"  
I asked her, she shook her head and I faced my dad

"why don't I cook tomorrow and we go for take out tonight?"  
I asked my dad and he nodded.

My dad took us to Sushi train (I do not own) and ami ordered miso soup,  
green tea and tempura oh don't forget the sushi, she adores sushi.

Anyway after late dinner we got back to the car and my dad started to talk  
"why don't we see if you're stuff is still there" he asked me

"that would be great!" I smiled happily remembering about my photo of my late grandma,  
it didn't take us long for the the drive maybe around 5-6 minutes? Anyway I got out of the car and looked everywhere for my bag but I couldn't find it,  
I turned around and faced my dad "dad! My stuff! It's not here!"  
I shouted with tears threatening to come down

"okay, honey I know that there were some clothes and other thing there but we will buy new ones"  
he said trying to come me down

"b-but g-granies photo is in there!" I cried out

"it's okay honey lets look for it tomorrow okay"  
I nodded my head and when ami saw me she began shooting questions at my face

"oneechan! What happened are you okay?why are you crying? Are you cold?"  
She kept asking questions after questions

but one did catch my ears  
"are you lonely without mum?" She asked and that was the last straw I broke down and started sobbing.  
I got inside the car and dad started to drive,

we came home and i rushed to my room crying the whole night and before I realised it I fell asleep with my clothes on.  
The next day I woke when the light of the the sun came upon my face "urgg..." I woke up still half asleep,

I went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower  
as soon as I walked out I grabbed my school inform

and began walking to my dads room but realised that he had gone already so I went to make bento's for me and my sister,  
and yes I can cook to save my life. I came and stood in front of ami room and opened the door to see ami already awake

"ami? Why are you up?" I asked "well one thing is its 8o'clock and school starts in 15 minutes and two I always wake up at this time"  
she answered but what I was shocked about was that the time is less then 10 minutes or was it 15?

Well that doesn't matter  
"we have to get going! Come on"

I told her, she came down and I walked her to her class,  
oh didn't I tell you?  
Me and ami go to the same school. Anyway as soon as we got in front of her class i gave her a bento and went to the teachers room to get my time table

Period 1: science  
Period 2: English/Japanese  
Period 3: math  
Period 4: lunch  
Period 5 : art/ home ec.  
Period 6: sport

Well that's a pretty boarding day anyway I got to my class door  
and my teacher looked at me and smile

"class we have a new student with us today"  
she said as I walked in

" yo, names hinamori, amu"  
I said with my cool and spicy act and I could already hear gossip  
"wow! I bet she's rich"

said some one "I bet she's a slut" a girl with red hair said  
"saaya stop being so bitchy"

said a girl with blond hair  
"uham!" The teacher said "class behave, sit beside lulu"

I looked where she had pointed and went there,  
I sat next to the same person who told saaya was it? To shut up.

I sat and she came in front of me "hello, my name is lulu"  
she said with a bright smile

"hey" was all I said  
and with that the day ended

except one thing bothered me  
this annoying boy kept talking to me in art and I don't know why I kept blushing!

It's so unlike me anyway that was my day hopefully tomorrow would be better,  
I was about to turn around the corner when

I heard a scream I panicked and ran to that place  
and saw some people bullying

this kid oh and did I tell you he screamed like a girl?  
Oh, wait I forgot to say it was a boy oh well.

There it was two boys (who are from a different school) hovering over this kid and by the look at what I saw they were bulling the poor kid, I walked closer and their conversation became clear. The boy with brown hair said (sorry I don't remember who said it .)

Boy with brown hair: Hey Kid Yesterday, I heard a rumour, he said you had something we wanted.

Was what he said, the boy with the glasses replied like a little girl who had just been robbed off her candy and he was sounding like he wanted to run and disappear out of both their sight

Boy with glasses: Um…uh…

Oh my gosh! How wimpy can he get?! I mean seriously, how a boy can be so cowardly. Aren't they supposed to be tough? Anyway I better get in there and help.

Amu: Hey, you. I can't get through.

I said with my so called 'cool and spicy' act

Boy with orange (?) hair: Who the hell is this girl? What's up with her?

Sigh…. This is going to be a long day…. I hope they won't piss me off too much.

Amu: sigh, just get the heck out of my way and I won't hurt you

I said, I wasn't kidding. I was a black belt in tae kwon do and I mastered kangfu oh and don't forget I am the so called 'cool and spicy' amu hinamori and I could kick their balls if I wanted to

Glasses kid: wait! I heard about you! You're the new girl in saiyo academy, apparently you are the most 'cool and spicy' girl in our school and everyone does everything you ask them to do, even the teacher!

The glasses kid was starting to piss me off and I don't like it, if he continues I will- never mind let's just get this over and done with

Both the brown and orange head say: HINAMORI AMU?!

Kid with orange hair: I heard she single-handedly defeated the entire soccer team! And she has only enrolled today!

Other kid (not the glasses one) I heard she feared in all the local schools, and principals try to appease her!

Wow, I've only been here for a day and everyone has spread rumors

Amu: Well? What's it going to be? I'm waiting and my patience is running low

I said sounding really pissed and to tell you the truth I was

Both kids: WE'RE SORRY!

Wow, who knew that boys were such good sprinters… wait don't answer that! I know the answer and I know that I should ask if the boy is alright and I will! Just give me a second and who exactly starts these stupid rumors? Anyway hear I go

Amu: Hey, kid you okay?

I said still putting my cool and spicy act up so that no stupid rumor start again… okay that may be a lie but oh well

Glasses boy: Thank you very much! If you don't mind, could I get your autograph?

He asked like a girl fangirling a hot boy band group, and I am so tired to deal with him so I simply said

Amu: Are you dumb you were blocking the sidewalk too.

And while I said that it seemed as though I saw the stars in his eyes glow more and I got frustrated and left but I had to say one thing to make sure he wouldn't do it again

Amu: Be more careful next time.

And I walked away from him and while I was walking I heard him say

The annoying kid: Oh…She's so cool!

And when I arrived home I heard my sister singing Miyuki butterfly (I don't own it) so I opened the door

Amu: tadaima…

I said and my sister kept on singing but my dad replied

Dad: Okaerinasai my little sparrow

I turned around and went upstairs to my room I jumped in my bed and relaxed for about 5 minute and got changed. I went downstairs and prepared dinner and ate with my dad and ami but after that I went up back to my room and picked out an outfit and went to take a bath. Once I got out I got changed into my pink Pj with playboy written over it, I went outside to star gaze and saw the first star

Amu:

"Starlight star bright,

first star I see tonight

I wish I may,

I wish I might.

Have the wish I wish tonight

I wish my parents will get back together…"

After that I went to my desk and started to do my homework and before I knew it, it was 12 o'clock in the morning and I was proud I have finished my homework and I went to my bed and fell asleep with a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day….

When I woke up, I felt really bad and I didn't want to go to school, but I had to… I got up and went into the shower after I was out of the shower I grabbed my stuff and went to school.

As soon as I entered the class everyone was clapping for me

"Wow hinamori-san you were great yesterday ""what are you talking about?'

Well that was a first usually everyone heard by now

"Hey, didn't you know?"

Said one of the girls

"About that shakedown incident."

Continued lulu, you know the girl who told that bitch to shut up? Yea that one

"Oh yeah I heard, I heard. Hinamori is definitely the best."

Well… I wouldn't call myself the best…. I'm just a coward, I want to change but it's no use. I stayed quiet and listened to all their talking which I must say is getting annoying! Sigh… oh well….

"Her character is definitely out of the ordinary. There's a completely mellow feeling about her. The way she wears her uniform is cool too!" "Her mother is a famous magazine writer." "And her father is an ace photographer!"

"Everything about her is way cool!" "I bet her boyfriend is much older and a celebrity."

When they said that tadase had walked in. Huh? Who is tadase well he is … Tadase has short blond hair. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big, red-violet, almost mahogany, coloured eyes. Tadase's cute form and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him….. And must I add he is so princely!

What I sound like a love sick puppy?! No way!… well maybe a little….

"Like an Idol?" "Maybe he's even French!?" "Wait maybe its Tadase_kun?!"

As soon as one person-

"WHAT! NO WAY!" saaya said cutting my sentence "Tadase-sama has only me in his heart right? Ta-da-se-kun~" eww I might as well puck on her

"I am truly sorry Yamabuki-san but I do not have interest in you." He said

"Oh, Tadase-koi no need to be shy~" saaya said. I swear that I will puke on her head!

"Like I said Yamabuki-san I have no interest in love at this moment" he replied with an apologetic look, and ouch it must hurt being rejected, TWICE at that matter. As soon as the bell rang everyone was seated

"Stand" said a person who was it ummm, He had green hair and was wearing glasses but I don't know his name so I'll leave it at that "bow" we all bowed "sensei konnichiwa" we sat down and the teacher began telling us what we had to do today

"Alright class toda-"sensei didn't even finish his sentence when a blue haired boy walked into the class room

"Ikuto-san! Afterschool detention! Now stand outside!" the teacher yelled at him with an irritated voice "whatever" was all he said and walked out

"Anyway class we are doing-"(I don't want to go into the whole lesson so let's go to break )

The class finally ended and I went upstairs to eats my bento, and I must say that the rooftop is my favourite place out of the whole school

"Sigh…. Finally" I said as I open my bento "ittadakimasu~" I said while stuffing the onigiri in my mouth, but as soon as I ate it someone tapped my shoulders and I turned and saw ikuto stuffing one of my onigiri into his mouth "not bad…."

Was all he said while licking his lips "Why yo- uham, what do you want?" whew I almost lost my chara there

"Another onigiri" he said while grabbing a small piece of rice on my face and ate it

I blushed ten shades of red "w-what a-are you doing you baka neko!" I said; oh and why call him a neko because when he was eating my food I swore I was cat ears pop out

"Why the sudden change of name ammu-koi?" he aked me and I turned redder then before "ptff! Hahaha yo-you should have seen your face my strawberry" I stood up and left while my face still red

The bell rang (okay I will skip to art because that the most interesting thing I could think of)

I went to art until I remembered that Baka cosplaying neko was in my art class! Why are you punishing me! Why (oh I just miss ikuto amu~ and I bet you do too)

I went to class and sat down but guess who decided to sit next to me

"Hey my s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y" baka neko said while emphasising strawberry "hey baka neko stop calling me strawberry its getting annoying" 'but your enjoying it I can tell"

What! What crazy idea gave you the thought of me enjoying it! I thought to myself

I turned my head away from him and when I wasn't looking- BAM – he snuck an arm around my waist and I turned thousand – I wasn't kidding thousand – shades of red

"Teacher amu isn't feeling well can I take her to the infirmary?" "Oh! Yes defiantly" as soon as the teacher gave him permission he dragged me out of the class room and took me to the infirmary "what the hell?! What was that for!" I shouted

"well I wanted to spend time with my s-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y~" he replied "well i-"he pushed me down and pinned me onto the bed before I even finished my sentence

"w-what are you-"I stopped when I felt his face nuzzled onto my neck "kyaa! Get off of me now!" I yelled

"my strawberry if you keep yelling someone will be bound to find us" he whispered in my ear and blew in it, I mourn "i-ikut- ah!" I felt him bite my ear and licked it, when he was done with my ear he went to my neck.

I felt his tongue on my neck and I couldn't help it I mourned his name and he kept sucking on my neck. And I must say my well… you know what got wet "what's wrong strawberry? Are you enjoying it?" he smirked when I got redder "get the hell off of me now!"

I yelled even louder, I knocked him off of me and ran leaving him behind.

I went home and ran upstairs I didn't even bother saying I was home, I cried and cried by the time I finished crying it was dinner time so I changed my clothes and washed my face. I went downstairs and sat down

"amu-chan are you okay?" my dad had asked me "yes, papa im fine" I turned on the televtision and this creepy woman was talking

Nobuko Saeki: I am not crazy or creepy

I stared at the tv and blinked 'was she talking to me' I thought

Nobuko Saeki: yes I was talking to you

I was stunned, I fell off my chair and my papa asked me if I was okay and obviously I said yes

Nobuko Saeki:Behind you back is a Spirit!

Ami asked me "what's that all about?" I replied with a simple answer "donno" I turned my head back to the tv and watched ins silence

Nobuko Saeki: That's Right! No matter who you are a guardian angel is protecting you.

Amu: Ridiculous. Those people are fakes anyway

I finally said

Nobuko Saeki: I am not fake.

Ami: crazy woman

I stiffened a laugh when ami said that, my dad had an argument that she shouldn't use languages like that

Nobuko Saeki: A guardian angel is your companion always behind you watching over and protecting your true self.

I turned the tv off and put away my food "that stuff is fake anyway" I was about to go upstairs when my papa said

"Amu what's that on your neck?" I turned around to go to the mirror and see what my dad was talking about and saw a hicky. That bastard left a f****** hicky on my neck!

"ummm….."

Me: how did you like it ;) please review and tell me what you want for the next chapter

Amu: OMFG! What the hell did you type up

Ikuto: I actually enjoyed it

Me: well I just added amuto in it so no harm done

Ikuto: yes and I hope you do more

Amu: oh shut up! And all you reader don't you dare say anymore amuto just to torcher me!

ikuto and me: * whispers to the readers* don't listen to her

me: R&R everybody ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summery: Amu, a new chick in seiyo high hates ikuto tsukiyomi ,a playboy and the leader of the populars, ikuto finds some interest in her and he thinks she has some juicy secret so he tries to seduce her, but to his dismay amu just doesn't crack... Sorry I suck at summery anyway R sorry for not updating lately…. School has been such a pain in the butt for me with all the coming exams coming up…. But its finnish now and I am up and running J Anyway here is chapter 3,_**

**_Recap of previous chap…._**

_"Amu what's that on your neck?" I turned around to go to the mirror and see what my dad was talking about and saw a hicky. That bastard left a cuss word hicky on my neck!_

"ummm….. A mosquito bite? Yeah, yeah a mosquito bite that right, I better put a band aid on it. Talk to you later dad"

As I said that I ran upstairs and heard my dad say "Amu! I'm not that stupid! Tell me-"I shut the door behind me,

Locked it and slid to the floor 'damn that stupid idiot of a inserts verbal word! I'm gonna kill him tomorrow… wait tomorrows Saturday, I'll kill him on Monday' I thought.

I went to my bed and I just stayed there for a while. I got up after a while and started to study while trying to complete my homework but the thought of that perv being in all my classes is irritating me so bad!

I never thought that it would this bad, well I guess I have to put up with it(for now at least), I flopped to my bed and rolled around trying to calm down. To tell the truth Ikuto was pretty hot…..

Wait! Scratch that I hate him! He is my enemy I would never ever think anyone and I mean it anyone was hot especially idiotic pervs,

_'Oh admit it amu you got the hots for him' I heard from my head_

_'Who the hell are you? And no, I do not have the 'hots' for him!' I asked in my head_

_'That's so not true! You've got the hots for him, and to answer your question I am your conscious' it replied_

_Great now I'm bickering with myself in my head_

_'No! I do not have it for him!' I hissed at myself_

_'Oh yes you do! Admit it you've got the hots for him~!'_

_'urg, let's stop with this so I can get some sleep! I said_

_'Wait I-' _I didn't even let myself finish that since I felt my eye lids drop

-**In amu's dream**-

_Amu: where am I?_

_I sat up, blinking to get my vision steady. Once my vision became clearer I looked at my surrounding, I was sleeping underneath a tree while reading a book? I wondered how I got here; I was on my bed just then. I stood up (a bit wobbly I must say) and began to walk on the path when I saw a whit rabbit with a pocket watch?_

_Rabbit: oh I'm late I'm late! The queen is going to strangle me!_

_I heard it say… wait since when can rabbits talk? It started to hop it the direction of the path, I followed it and ended up getting lost, well I'm never good with directions anyway, but that rabbit looked familiar… how should I say it? I guess it the eyes, it had a weird colour eyes but it felt so familiar!_

_I kept on bickering with myself that I didn't notice where I was headed, when I walked into a pole? No, it's not a pole but a tree…. Now how could I mistake a tree for a pole?_

_?: Watch where you're going girl! You're stepping on my roots_

_I looked around franticly to find the source of the voice but couldn't pinpoint it._

_? : look up here baka!_

_I looked up and found a talking tree! Can you believe that!_

_Amu: oh forgive me; I wasn't watching where I was going…._

_The tree scoffed and spoke with irritation_

_Tree: I could see that, well what do you want little girl?_

_I looked confused at the tree 'what am I doing? I'm talking to a freaking tree!' I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I found that I have no words to say_

_Tree: you don't even have an ounce of intelligence do you?_

_Oh that tree was going to get it!_

_Amu: Look here you bad-ass tree, shut up or else I will chop you down_

_I said with a huff at the end, I heard a snickering sound at the top and looked up to find a blue cat with midnight blue eyes. It noticed and jumped down with elegance_

_Cat: seems like i have been found out_

_I looked at the cat and thought 'well, great first a talking rabbit, then a tree now a cat?! Next thing you know the mad hatter's gonna pop out! This is not Alice in wonderland you know!'_

_Cat: please to meet your acquaintance, and might I say nice view_

_That cat smirked! And what does he mean nice view?! I looked down and saw what he meant, I blushed and the cat smirked again_

_Amu: you freaking perverted hentai cat!_

_Cat: I have a name you know?_

_Amu: oh, yeah? Well no thanks you hentai cat_

_He kinda looks like ikuto… amu snap out of it! Don't think about him!_

_Cat: well, just to let you know my name is Ikuto the cat_

_I was shocked not am I only dreaming about talking animal and tree's but Ikuto as well!_

_Ikuto paid no mind to amu's shocked expression, he simply used to his advantage. He climbed up her leg getting full view of the pink underwear and climbed higher where his paw touched her breast_

_Amu:! What are you doing!_

_I screamed at him trying to get him off of me_

_Ikuto: only seeing how far you can blush, you know you look like a strawberry if you blush that much_

_Ikuto climbed on her shoulder and started to lick her neck and ear_

_Amu: get off of me!_

_I snatched him off of me and I started to yell_

_-End of amus dream-_

I woke up on the floor 'how did I get here?' she asked herself, that was a weird dream she thought.

Amu got up and took a long shower

"Amu!" her dad shouted "a friends on the phone"

"Coming dad" I answered, I want as soon as I got dressed and took a big breath

_"Moshi Moshi?" _I said

_"Oh, yes amu _"said a voice

I shuddered at the voice and hung the phone but only to have it ring again. Annoyed I picked up the phone and spoke

_Look, stop stalking me you hentai cat! _I yelled quietly

_Amu? What are you talking about? _A another voice said (it's not the same voice) I paled when I heard the voice and stuttered

_Y-yes? I said_

"Amu? Who is it now?" dad asked me while holding his camera in his hand

**Me: well there you have it :)**

**Amu: what have you been dooing?**

**Ikuto took you long enough**

**Me: geez! i said sorry! anyway REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


End file.
